(Once upon a time) Shower!
by scramblegg
Summary: Shotstory M for sexual, Jimin x Yoongi, Minyoon, Original by Chanie


Shower

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

Rated M

Tidak pernah sedikitpun Yoongi bermaksud membuat Jimin marah. Dia hanya sedikit lelah dan berakhir mengabaikan Jimin yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood tidak baik. Padahal baru saja Jimin mengajaknya pulang bersama karena sudah beberapa hari ini Yoongi tidak pulang.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Yoongi menggumam tak kentara, masih sibuk dengan komputernya. Jimin menggeram kesal karenanya. "Tolong jangan buat aku kesal sekarang. Pulang, hyung!"

"Kau tuli? Aku sudah menolak, jangan buatku mengulang." Dia berucap santai, tidak peduli reaksi di belakangnya sudah begitu menakutkan. Karena memang begitulah Min Yoongi. Bibir tipisnya begitu tipis, dan lidahnya sangat tajam. Labelnya sebagai seorang rapper seolah melatihnya semakin ketus. "Kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku tidak bisa menemani ke Busan chuseok ini."

"Aku bukan mengajakmu pulang ke Busan!" Bentakan itu seolah angin lalu, Yoongi masih tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk membalas. "Aku hanya memintamu pulang."

"Berhenti merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kau tahu geniuslab adalah rumahku."

"Kau berkata seolah kau hidup sendirian." Seolah melupakan keberadaan Jimin, kekasihnya, dan kebetulan sedang sangat membutuhkannya. Dia sedang badmood, sangat. Dia butuh kekasihnya untuk menyembuhkannya. "Pulang, hyung."

"Aku tidak mau," tolaknya, sukses membuat dada Jimin bergemuruh.

Ditambah lagi fakta kalau Yoongi masih tidak menatapnya, Jimin menggertakkan geliginya dalam diam, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengamuk. Oh, ayolah. Sudah cukup dia dibuat marah karena gossip Yoonginya keluar malam dengan seorang staff dan pulang di pagi hari. Bukankah dia bilang dia lembur di studio? Dengan sialnya dia membuktikan Yoonginya benar-benar keluar malam itu melalui CCTV. Jimin menggeram kesal, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia berkencan dengan staff atau lebih tepatnya—berselingkuh?

Jimin sudah bersabar untuk membiarkan Yoongi yang lebih betah tidur di studionya. Itu juga berarti dia bersabar karena jatah-jatah malamnya berkurang. Lalu berita ini… sungguh Jimin tak habis pikir manusia pucat di hadapannya akan melakukan ini. Apa Min Yoongi bosan padanya? Semudah itukah Jimin diselingkuhi? Apa dia butuh penis yang lebih besar daripada miliknya supaya puas? Oh, atau apakah dia bosan dengan yang besar sehingga butuh variasi? Yang terakhir itu jika benar, Jimin bersumpah akan membelikannya penis mainan dengan vibrator paling mematikan.

Jimin menggeram pelan. "Minggu malam, kau ke mana?"

Yoongi tak lekas menjawab, membuat Jimin seperti ingin melempar barang-barang di dekat sofa yang didudukinya. "Kau jadi bahan pembicaraan."

"Tidak usah percaya gossip murahan."

"Meskipun gossip itu benar?" Yoongi akhirnya berbalik, mengerutkan kening dengan bibir setengah terbuka. "Kau menyuruhku tidak percaya meskipun gossip itu benar."

"Kau percaya gossip itu? Sungguh? Oh, aku terluka." Yoongi mencibir, jelas dia meremehkan Jimin yang seolah dengan mentah menelan semua gossip yang sedang dia dengar. "Kupikir kau mengenalku!"

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, Min Yoongi!" Yoongi terkesiap. Dia baru menyadari urat-urat leher Jimin semakin tampak. Matanya menatap tajam, seperti ingin menerkamnya kapan saja hingga mati. "Aku melihat bukti kau keluar dari rekaman CCTV!"

"Kau melihat CCTV?!" Sedetik kemudian nafas Yoongi tercekat. Ah, sepertinya dia baru mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan. Yoongi berakhir kikuk, dengan Jimin yang semakin menggelap. "K-kita pulang, Jim."

Jimin masih diam bahkan ketika mereka sampai ke asrama. Tidak ada seorang pun karena masing-masing dari penghuni sudah mudik liburan ini.

Yoongi meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu duduk dengan kikuk diikuti Jimin yang duduk jauh dari tempatnya. Seolah, Jimin benar-benar murka. Jimin tidak ingin di dekatnya, dan hanya mencari tempat yang masih membuatnya leluasa mengintimidasinya.

"A-aku… malam itu."

"Kau gugup, huh?" Nafas Yoongi tercekat. Jimin baru saja menyelanya dengan sinis. "Kenapa? Gosip itu benar?"

"Tidak, Jim! Maksudku… ya, aku keluar malam itu." Yoongi membeku ketika ponsel Jimin dilempar oleh si empunya begitu saja. Yoongi menatap ponsel itu tergeletak tak berdaya setelah membentur pintu yang ada di dekat ruangan itu. Dia kemudian menoleh kaku pada Jimin.

"J-jimin, kumohon dengar penjelasanku dulu…"

"Aku selalu mendengarkanmu." Jimin menyahut, suaranya berat. "Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, meskipun kau berbuat semena-mena kepadaku."

Yoongi merasakan lehernya seperti dicekik. Hatinya seperti ditusuk, dan kepalanya pening. Dia seperti baru saja ditampar oleh ucapan Jimin. Benarkah demikian? Apakah dia memang selalu semena-mena? Yoongi seketika merasa dirinya mulai menyalahkannya. Dia tidak tahu, mungkin yang dimaksud Jimin masih mengenai gossip yang sedang mereka permasalahkan.

"Ke mana kau pergi malam itu?" Hening, Yoongi tak lekas menjawab. Jimin merasakan lehernya semakin tegang, dia masih sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan amukan. Ada apa? Mengapa Yoongi tak segera menjawabnya?!

"Yoongi…"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu." Sedetik kemudian Jimin bangun, dan berlalu ke arah kamarnya yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya hingga melihat pintu Jimin tertutup dengan kasar. Dia memastikan tidak ada skrup yang lepas karena ditutup seperti demikian. Kemudian dia menegang ketika mendengar Jimin berteriak kencang, menggeram marah diikuti suara-suara benda jatuh dan bertabrakan.

Jimin mengamuk. Yoongi pucat pasi dan mundur selangkah ketika merasakan pintu yang tertutup itu seperti berderak. Seperti tengah dipukuli, dan Yoongi sepertinya benar, pintu itu menjadi pelampiasan amarah Jimin. Pintu itu dipukuli dari dalam.

Seketika dia merasakan matanya memanas. Dia takut, Jimin yang mengamuk itu sangat menakutkan. Dia takut, dan juga menyalahkan dirinya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia masih belum paham di mana granat yang membuat Jimin meledak seperti sekarang.

Malam itu, dia duduk lemas di depan kamar Jimin. Bukan di depan pintunya, tapi di dekat dinding yang ada di sebelah pintu itu. Dia dengan gemetar menghubungi manajernya dan manajer Jimin, mencari tahu sebenarnya masalah apa yang membuat Jimin badmood seperti sekarang.

"Hyung…" Nada suara Yoongi sedikit gemetar, seseorang di sebrangnya juga sempat tercekat. Sepertinya dia juga mendengar teriakan Jimin dari dalam. Yoongi segera mengambil pembicaraan dan dia pun mendapatkan jawabannya. "Terima kasih, eh, tidak. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Lalu panggilan itu terputus, bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara gaduh dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya Jimin kelelahan.

Min Yoongi segera menegang ketika pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba. Dia sungguh tidak menduga, dan Jimin keluar dengan pakaian yang sama dan sebuah handuk yang berkalung di lehernya. Wajahnya gelap, masih kalut penuh amarah. Yoongi sama sekali tidak berani menyapa, meskipun ingin sekali dia menggenggam jemari tangan kiri Jimin yang tampak berdarah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Yoongi tak sampai hati untuk melirik kamar yang ada di belakangnya. Sekacau apa kamar itu, Yoongi tak berani melirik.

Dilihatnya Jimin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Yoongi berjalan dengan kaki-kakinya yang lemas. Dia sudah tahu mengapa Jimin marah.

Dia tidak pulang beberapa hari karena keegoisannya, Yoongi mengakui itu. Dia selalu ingin sendiri di studio, seolah lupa dia punya Jimin yang selalu membutuhkannya. Dia selalu menolak ajakan Jimin dengan ketusnya dan secara tidak tepat dia menerima ajakan orang lain untuk keluar studio. Selalu begitu hingga membuat Jimin seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak.

Kemudian, malam itu dia melakukan hal yang sama, menolak Jimin dan keluar karena ajakan orang lain. Dia ingin tangsuyuk waktu itu dan tidak tahu kalau akan tersebar gossip hina seperti sekarang. Satu agensi tahu kalau dia kekasih Jimin, dan malam itu sungguh berhasil membuat seluruh karyawan membicarakannya di belakang.

Jimin yang sudah seperti bom waktu itu semakin ingin meledak ketika tadi dia masih belum menyadarinya dan menjawabnya dengan ketus. Bodohnya dia tidak bisa menjelaskan secara gamblang kalau malam itu memang keegoisannya yang secara tidak sadar mengesampingkan Jimin, makan dengan orang lain (siapapun yang mengajak kalau sesuai moodnya dia terima dan Jimin selalu mengajak di saat yang tidak tepat), lalu pulang pagi karena pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ya, dia pergi ke suatu tempat setelah makan. Dia pergi sendiri, ke tempat yang agak jauh dengan kendaraan pribadi. Dia tidak terlihat CCTV karena dia kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil mobil. Dia pergi… untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun Jimin. Dia tidak menemukan referensi yang tepat dari toko online. Dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan mobilnya ke garasi, lalu berbalik ke arah agensi dengan berjalan kaki. Maka dari itu, dia terlihat kembali pagi-pagi.

Yoongi menatap cemas pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci itu. Suara shower dari dalam samar-samar terdengar. Dia merasa tidak nyaman karena Jimin sudah terlalu lama di dalam. Dia mulai khawatir dan tanpa sadar meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi.

Suara shower terdengar makin jelas ketika Yoongi berhasil masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Bisa dia lihat dari balik bilik shower punggung lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu berdiri mematung dengan guyuran shower yang tak berhenti. Yoongi mulai gamang, Jimin bisa sakit kalau begini.

Kemudian disambarnya handuk yang dibawa Jimin tadi yang tergantung di gantungan dekat almari kecil. Yoongi berjalan mendekat, masih sedikit takut sebenarnya.

"J-jimin…" Panggilannya sepertinya terdengar, Jimin bergerak sedikit dengan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri. Yoongi meraih kenop bilik, dan berdiri di sana sedikit lama. "Kau akan sakit kalau berlama-lama…"

Jimin tidak peduli, dia kembali menoleh dan mematung seperti tadi. Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdentum lebih keras. Dadanya sesak karena dia baru saja diabaikan.

"Maafkan aku…" Yoongi masih berdiri di sana, menggumam lemah sembari menatap aliran air yang jatuh di lantai sekitar kaki Jimin. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Tidak ada respon. Sungguh, Yoongi mulai lemas rasanya. "Tapi, sungguh… aku tidak berselingkuh. Aku memang egois karena melupakanmu dan menolak ajakanmu. Aku workaholic dan tidak memperhatikanmu…"

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan semarah ini… maaf, aku egois." Yoongi mendesah, berusaha mengurangi sesuatu yang mengganjal pernapasannya. "Percayalah, malam itu aku keluar untuk makan. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan staf. Aku tidak bisa bercerita karena…"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tubuh Jimin bergerak dan kini menghadapnya. Jimin masih menatapnya dingin, tapi tangannya terjulur. Yoongi berjalan masuk, sukses ikut terguyur oleh shower yang masih menyala.

"Jimin… aku, malam itu." Yoongi takut sebenarnya, apalagi cengkraman Jimin tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Belum lagi ujian lain yang menghadangnya, yaitu tubuh atletis Jimin yang telanjang sempurna. Yoongi meremang ketika merasakan wajah Jimin mendekat. Seolah tahu, Yoongi otomatis memejamkan matanya.

Hanya pagutan singkat, namun berubah menjadi liar ketika Jimin mendengar sedikit lenguhan dari Yoongi yang sebenarnya baru merasakan lega. Dia lega, dan ingin menangis. Namun, Jimin terlanjur menantangnya lebih, memagut lebih dalam dan otomatis membuat Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya seperti sekarang.

Yoongi yang reflek membalas hisapan pada bibirnya itu semakin menambah keintiman ciuman mereka. Bahkan Jimin kini sudah menelusupkan tangan-tangannya ke dada dan punggungnya di balik kaos yang basah.

Ketika Jimin melepas pagutan, dirasakannya pipinya menghangat sempurna, dan Yoongi tidak tahu. Tatapannya pada Jimin sekarang tampak begitu sayu dan menggoda. Belum lagi kaos tipisnya yang basah dan mencetak lekuk badannya tanpa cela termasuk putingnya, sukses membuat Jimin merasakan bagian selatannya mengeras. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jimin pun kembali memagutnya, memojokkannya ke dinding sembari berusaha melepaskan kain-kain yang membalut tubuh Yoongi.

Bibir Jimin segera menyesap puting kiri Yoongi yang menegang, sukses membuat Yoongi kewalahan mengatur napas. Dia tak menolak ketika Jimin reflek mengangkat tubuhnya supaya bisa leluasa mengisapi dadanya. Yoongi tak mampu mengatupkan bibirnya ketika bibir dan lidah Jimin bermain liar di kedua sumbunya, dan dia hanya berpegangan pada bahu-bahu Jimin yang kuat selain dinding yang menahan tubuhnya.

Ketika Jimin menurunkan pakaian bagian bawah tubuhnya, Yoongi masih sibuk merasakan gelenyar dari perbuatan Jimin pada dada dan belakang telinganya. Yoongi reflek melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuh Jimin ketika Jimin berusaha meninggikannya lagi.

"E—nghh.." Desahan Yoongi terdengar lebih keras ketika dua jemari Jimin berurutan masuk, sementara dadanya masih mendapatkan servis. Aliran air dari shower yang mengenai tubuhnya membuatnya lebih sensitif, Yoongi berulang kali gagal membuka mata karena merasakan gelenyar yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Shit, I miss you so muchhh." Jimin memagut lagi, sementara jemari kanannya sibuk menggunting dan memutar di dalam tubuhnya. Jimin memagut tanpa ampun, seolah ingin menghabiskan bibir Yoongi tanpa sisa. "Sial, aku tak tahan."

"Aah—hk." Yoongi mengerang kesakitan. "Jihh—Jim—sakith."

Jimin baru saja melepas jari-jarinya dengan cepat, bergantian dengan penis besarnya yang tegak, sudah siap menanti di bawah sejak tadi. Yoongi hanya sedikit diangkat lalu bles.. Jimin masuk sempurna.

"Relax, sugar.." Jimin mengecupi wajahnya, sebelah tangannya berusaha menahan tubuh Yoongi supaya tidak jatuh. Bagian selatannya masuk semua, dan Jimin merasa sangat puas. Sementara itu, Yoongi sendiri kesusahan mengatur napasnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat penuh, rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat dia rasa bersama. Yoongi dengan lirih berbisik pada Jimin sebelum akhirnya bisikan tersebut berubah menjadi lenguhan yang erotis.

"Bergeraklah…"

Jimin benar-benar meledak. Dia menembakkan pinggulnya dengan dalam dan cepat. Yoongi beberapa kali tersedak ketika mendesah, Jimin begitu cepat dan lihai. Yoongi mendesah berkali-kali.

"Jiminh—Jiminh.. Ah—h.. ah—"

Desahannya seperti beradu dengan guyuran shower yang deras. Jimin dibuatnya semakin liar. Dia tak memberi jeda bahkan meski sudah dipuncak berkali-kali.

Di ronde ke-sekian, Jimin akhirnya berhenti. Dia baru saja selesai di puncak, dan Yoongi langsung lemas dalam pelukan. Jimin reflek menggendongnya seperti bayi, memeluk di depan, dan berjalan mematikan kran. Jimin masih menggendong Yoongi ketika dia mengambil sebuah kimono untuk dibalutkan padanya. Seperti selimut, dan Yoongi tampaknya begitu lemas hingga tak merespon dengan berarti.

Ketika terbangun, Yoongi mendapati dirinya tertidur dalam pelukan Jimin. Tangan lelaki itu menjadi bantal, sementara dadanya yang tak berbalut apa-apa langsung berhadapan dengan punggungnya.

Yoongi merona. Dia mengingat betapa intim dan panasnya percintaan mereka di bawah shower. Dia tidak ingat berapa kali bercinta dengan Jimin, tapi entah sensasinya selalu terasa baru baginya. Dia selalu merona. Dia selalu jatuh cinta.

Ketika menyadari selimut sedikit turun, Yoongi reflek bergerak, berusaha meraih selimut itu sebelum akhirnya dia mendesah.

"Aahh.." Yoongi reflek menutup mulutnya, dan membola ketika menyadari di balik selimutnya dia masih menyatu dengan Jimin. Penis Jimin masih menancap, dan Yoongi sedikit panik ketika Jimin sedikit menggeram dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak sengaja mengetat, bung. Parahnya, dia segera sadar kalau tautan itu masih begitu dalam. Yoongi merona hingga ke tengkuk dengan sempurna.

"H-hyungh, jangan mengetat—shit!"

"J-Jimh…" Dan permainan dimulai lagi. Yoongi mencoba menahan desahannya kali ini, namun Jimin yang butuh pelampiasan karena dibangunkan membuatnya kewalahan.

Setelah tusukan ke sekian, Yoongi merasakan miliknya dan Jimin menyembur bersama. Mereka berdua reflek melemas dengan Jimin yang kembali mendekap punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi tolong tidur. Kita bicara besok pagi," bisiknya dengan suara berat dan serak yang seksi.

"Jadi, malam itu kau pulang pagi karena…"

"Makan dan membeli kado. Jangan buat aku mengulang! Astaga aku sudah malu, sialan!" Jimin tertawa puas, tak peduli Yoongi sudah seperti mochi tomat di pangkuannya.

Setelah semalaman suntuk mereka berdua bertaut, akhirnya Jimin melepaskannya. Yoongi dan dia butuh sarapan. Maka dari itu, dia bangun untuk memasak. Dia tak sampai hati meminta Yoongi yang digempur habis-habisan untuk memasak. Lagipula, masakannya juga tak buruk.

Ketika Yoongi bangun, barulah dia kembali ke kamar, membantunya membersihkan diri, memakaikannya baju lalu menggendongnya ke ruang makan. Jimin memangkunya. Alasannya sih karena kursi makan yang keras, takut menyakiti Yoonginya, padahal ada modus lain juga yaitu mengendusi lehernya.

Sepanjang sarapan Jimin mengulangi pertanyaan yang tadi malam namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Yoongi lebih berani menjawab, malah sudah kembali ketus meskipun pipinya tak henti memerah.

"Kau sudah dapatkan kado untukku?" Yoongi menggeleng. Dia sedang menikmati nasi goreng buatan Jimin.

"Dapatpun aku tidak mau memberikannya sekarang," ujarnya. Jimin tertawa.

"Baiklah, baik. Terserahmu saja."

"Jangan marah!" Yoongi menyikutnya, membuat Jimin mengaduh pelan. "Tapi kalau marah dan tidak ikhlas, tolong katakana saja! Aku tidak mau merasa bersalah."

"Hahaha.. Iya, iya! Astaga, kau menggemaskan sekali." Jimin mengecupi tengkuknya. Yoongi malu, Jimin yang ini benar-benar yang dia rindukan. Jimin yang kemarin sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, kedua sifat ini adalah Jimin, dan Yoongi tetap mencintainya.

"Habiskan sarapannya, biar aku yang mencuci."

"Kau juga habiskan!" Jimin tertawa. Yoongi sedikit menyerong untuk menyuapkan nasi goreng itu pada Jimin.

"Eh, iya. Kamu ke Busan kapan?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin tak lekas menjawab. Dia sibuk mengunyah. Dia segera menjawab sehabis menelannya.

"Kalau Yoongi ke rumah Ayah-ibu," jawab Jimin, membuat Yoongi mencebik.

"Lusa aku ke sana. Kalau sekarang, tidak mungkin." Yoongi menunduk. Jimin melihat rona merahnya sampai ke telinga ujung. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu dan pulang ke Busan setelah mengantarmu," ujarnya. Yoongi tersenyum senang. Dia dengan antusias menghabiskan sisa nasi goreng yang ada di piring. Liburan chuseok kali ini sepertinya bisa dilalui dengan lebih nyaman karena masalah sudah terselesaikan. Selamat chuseok!

END

Harusnya ini dipub pas Chuseok

Wkwkwk Semoga Suka ^^


End file.
